Avatar: Zombie Apocalypse
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: Aang and Sokka were just trying to avoid being eaten by zombies. Simple task, no? Well, it would be if not for the slew of survivors they find along the way. Modern day. So many suggested pairings, nothing is decided.
1. original three

**So, to recap, Zombie apocalypse, Just Aang and Sokka to start. Some things you should know are:**

**Toph isn't blind**

**Katara and Sokka aren't related.**

**Aang has hair, but no arrow tattoos. Just a ski hat with an arrow on it.**

**okay, time for the apocalypse!**

**Aang's POV**

I tried to sleep, as the transport truck I was travelling in rumbled down the road. The barren, no others cars road. Why no other cars, why, the zombie apocalypse somehow didn't grant zombies the ability to drive. My best friend Sokka, was driving. I was so tired, but my mindset was that sleep, meant I was vulnerable. I rolled over, and turned the volume up on the small TV in the wall, which was playing _ back to the future, part 1._ I wasn't really into it, but I tried to forget that everyone I knew was dead. Except for Sokka. The movie was halfway done, when I felt the truck slowly pull over. Sokka pulled back to curtains, frowning.

"Aang, were nearly dry on gas. Is there a place near here?" I pulled out the map. Scanning the highway we were on.

"There should be one about 30 miles up, if we can make it" Sokka grinned.

"Yeah, we got enough. But, seriously, were running out of food too. So we'd better stock up on the sweets there" I didn't smile. Realizing his fun was tarnished, he returned out to the wheel, and resumed driving. I forcefully closed my eyes, and I saw so many images of the people I'd lost. My adopted father Gyatso, was the one I saw the most. He had loved me so much, and I came home one day, and he tried to eat me. I could almost laugh. Maniacally. Slowly, I pulled out the Uzi 9mm under the bed, and stared at it. A full clip sat in in it's stock. This thing has mowed down so many zombies, and yet, I wanted to use it on myself. What was the point of living if no one else was? Well, except for the people in New York, the direction me and Sokka were headed. We were in California when the infection struck. We quickly hijaked a truck from a station, ad were on our way to New York, were a boat was taking survivors to Europe. They graciously took them in, and the last trip was leaving in two weeks We were already in Arkansas. I groaned as I threw myself back down, staring at the bunk above me. Ater a good ten minutes, I heard Sokka pull over again, and the curtain was flung back, we threw me a travel bag.

"Go in the station, grab as much food as you can. We'll need it." I picked up the bag, and my gun, trudging inside the store. The fridges were still running, and there were a bunch of munchies. I waked over to the fridges, and opened fire on the glass. It broke, ad I grabbed a bunch of pop bottles. After I was sure we had enough I moved to the bags of chips, swiping aisles and aisles in at a time. When the bag was full, and brimming I turned to leave, hearing Sokka congratulating the finally pinging gas machine, when I heard it.

"Hello?" A voice asked timidly. I turned, spraying fire at a aisle of doritos, and the scream that came was definatly female.

"Who's there" I demanded, spraying more bullets.

"Human! Human!"

"Show yourself!" I watched every corner of the store until I saw her crawl out. She has tan skin like Sokka, and her hair was tied in loopies on either side of her head. It seemed severly unwashed, but definatly better than me. Her sapphire eyes were brimmed with tears. Her blue shirt and jeans were stained with black blood, a sign she'd been fighting.

"Show me your wrist" I demanded. The wrist veins would be black if she was infected. She shakily lifted her arm, revealing red and blue veins.

"What your name?' I asked, lowering the uzi, but not sure if I shold trust her.

"K-katara"

"Your hiding here?"

"Yes"

"..." I was silent until Sokka barged through the door.

"Alright, she's filled up and... He paused when he noticed Katara.

"Hey" He offered.

"Hi there" He tured to me.

"Trucks filled up. Ready to go?"

"Yeah" I looked back at Katara as Sokka walked out the door Here eyes were begging me to help her.

"You coming?" I asked. Her eyes lit up when I offered. She grabbed my arm, dragging me to the storage room. When we got there, I saw a dirty matress layed out with a blanket over it, a handgun, and a travel bag. Katara grabbed the bag and gun, and went back to me. When we got back to the truck, I helped her up the huge steps, I felt Sokka grab me.

"What?" I demanded.

"We can't take her with us! There isn't enough room!"

"Dude, there's two beds, and a seat up front. Plus, one of us has to be driving at all times" Sokka growled at my logic.

"Fine, but she sleeps in your bed."

"Fine" I stepped up, and Sokka climbed up the driver side, and started driving again. I closed the curtain and turned to look at Katara, who was sitting on my bed, looking at the fridge longingly. I opened it, and tossed her a stick of pepperoni, which she hungrily devoured.

"Your hideout is a gas station," I joked "Yet you act like you haven't eaten in forever" She snorted.

"Yeah well after a week of living off munchies I was sick for a week"

"Good point" We sat in silence until I reopened the fridge, and grabbed a beer.

"your a bit young to drink aren't you?"

I can tell already your a nagger, aren't you?"

**R&R!**


	2. not so blind bandit

**Well, my first Avatar fic got some hits, and I wanted to double post. Enjoy!**

I had to fight with Sokka and Katara for like ten minutes before I caved. I went back to the bunks, lye down, and forcibly shut my eyes. Conceivably, force was all I needed. My mind soon drifted off into dreams, filled with sugar and happiness. I found myself in my old home, standing at the doorway. I just stood there, until I got the urge to yell.

"Gyatso! I'm home!" As if I was really home, the elderly man rushed out, greeting me with a hug. I was so happy. The apocalypse, it wasn't real. Or, at least, that's what I thought.

"Oh Aang. I'm so happy your home. I've been dying to taste you!" The last part came out like a growl. I backed away, and saw Gyatso in full form. green,rotting flesh. Rotting teeth, some bits of flesh hanging between them. I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't let me. Gyatso ran full speed, which isn't much for a zombie, and sprang at me. My scream caught in my throat, I watched as Gyatso sunk his teeth into my...

"Aang! Wake the fuck up!" My eyes snapped open, and I was covered in cold sweat. Two pairs of blue eyes were staring at me. As though worried too, the trucks brakes pinged. I slowly sat up, my friends leaning back so I could.

"What... just happened?" Katara sighed.

"We were having a nice conversation about zombie hockey when you started screeching 'no no no not me! Gyatso NOOOO!'" Katara hadn't meant to embarrass me, but the damage had been done. My face flushed and I quickly ducked under the curtain, revealing the truck stopped by a target in a small town. I stepped out and breathed in the fresh air. Mmm, smelled like country and bile. Great. Katara and Sokka followed me.

"What are we doing here exactly?" I asked Sokka. He tilted his head to face me.

"You were knocked out for nearly 14 hours. The truck needs refilling and we need more supplies. Go with Katara, I'll fill the truck" I nodded, and went to the store entrance, Katara Right behind me. I looked over at her

"Ready?"

"Yep" I looked back at the lock over the door, lifted my gun, and shot the lock. It opened up, and I threw the chains aside, seeing blood on it.

"Looks like someone was here" Katara said warily, lifting her handgun. I nodded in response. We walked in between the aisles, blood splattered on practically everything.

"What do we need exactly?" I asked Katara.

"Well, he used a lot of medical supplies to help me injuries, so we better stock up on that. And we need more ice for the frezzer, since the battery won't charge it. oh, and we may need..." I cut her off with my hand when I heard a snap. I raised the uzi, and turned the corner, to find quite a gruesome sight. A zombie had a former person on the floor, eating his guts out. The zombie looked up, seeing us. Realizing us as fresh meat, he charged. I was raising my gun, when a shot rang out from next to me. A single shell hit the floor as the zombie fell. I looked over at Katara, and she lowered the gun, putting five more rounds into his head. I smirked.

"Put some in the victim to. We spend to much time, and he'll come after us too" She wasted no time in putting the remaining clip into his head. Frowning, she lowered it, and I nodded.

"You don't seem very afraid"

"Well, the gas station I was in was infested"

"Ah, well, I think the medical stuff is over there, so go and get what we need, and 'll get the ice" She nodded, and walked in the direction I pointed in. I searched for the icebox, and I shot the lock on it, and when I opened it, a frosty zombie jumped out and screamed. Reacting indistinctly, I opened fire. He fell to the ground writhing in pain, shooting up blood and black bile. I kicked the body aside, and found the least bloody ice blocks in the box, stuffing them into an insulated bag, I heard Katara run back with some bandages and other supplies.

"I heard gunfire. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Some little bugger was hiding in the icebox."

"How was he not, like, frozen?"

"I don't know, he was already dead."

"Well, lets go and find Sokka" We walked out under the moon, and we walked over to were the truck was parked. One Problem was Katara and I didn't speak the entire time, which made it kind of made it awkward. Once I snuck I peek at her, and realized that she did have a lot of bandages under her shirt. Once we got to the truck, we were going to just get in,but We heard Sokka swearing as he limped out of the store, his leg bleeding. I ran over.

"Sokka! What happened?" He growled.

"Some crazy little bitch shot my leg! And she took off in a green honda that way!" I flinched.

"Lets run her down"

**Hmm, any guesses on how the crazy bitch is? R&R!**


End file.
